Under the typical approach, a fairness algorithm is used to allocate capacity among a plurality of intermediate devices such as multiple digital subscriber line access multiplexers (DSLAM), switches, or other access devices using a shared broadband network gateway port, a plurality of subscribers using the same DSLAM, etc., with service-based discrimination being implemented only at the subscriber level, e.g., as between applications or services within a subscriber context. However, it may in some cases be desirable to schedule on a per-service or class basis across subscribers and/or DSLAMs or other access devices.